She Like You
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: You leave Kendall once you're pregnant because you don't want to tear him away from the band, but now you realize you need help. Will he welcome you back with open arms? I hope you enjoy it!
1. Pilot

**Okay this chapter was written by : SuperSillyStories! I had idea to continue so from the 2nd chapter is mine :) She let me use it!**

* * *

I sigh heavily as I sit in the back seat of my old, run down '89 Volkswagen Passat. _A metal death trap on wheels_, my ex-boyfriend used to call it in our youth. Oh how he used to tease me about that car, but then the slight teasing became sincere urgency to get a new vehicle. Even once before offering to buy me a new car so I could be safe when driving to see him at his lovely mansion. Oh yes, the _Big Time Mansion_ I would occasionally call it. The large house where my ex-boyfriend, Kendall Knight lived with this three close friends and band mates; Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. I would often remember my ex-boyfriend in only a good light. Sometimes wishing I hadn't broken up with him, but when I realized I was pregnant, and I realized how young the two of us were, I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that Kendall would do his damn best to take care of me and our child, and as much as I loved him, I wanted to make sure he was happy. So I broke up with Kendall to make sure he would focus on his dreams and his career, that he would focus on what made him happy and wouldn't be sidetracked out of his dreams by me and our child, who I assumed would just be a burden on him.

A high pitched cry interrupts my thoughts as I gaze down at the little bundle of joy in the car seat. She has a little white bonnet on the top of her head, and her father's eyes gaze up at me as I lean forward to kiss her tiny little nose. Her hand grabs on to my index finger and gives it a tug. "We'll be safe, I promise." I whisper before giving her another kiss on her nose. I glance over at our tiny home outside the car window. The locks had been changed on me as I have been kicked out of the home. With the arrival of the baby, the bills have become too much to pay, and no one warned me at just how expensive raising a little baby girl alone could be. I begged and pleaded for more time to pay the bills but the homeowner wasn't having it. After several chances given to me he had the last straw, and while I was out at work he packed our belongings into a few boxes and left them outside before changing the locks on me and my child.

I considered going to my friend Katelyn's house, but the night before the two of us had a horrible argument. Once again I asked to borrow money this time to pay the bills, but she was having none of that. Time and time again I was borrowing money from her, and although I always managed to pay her back, it would take far too long and Katelyn soon enough was having a difficult time keeping up with her payments. Except she didn't worry about paying for a baby, she was worried about paying for her phone bill and her increasingly growing shopping addiction. With nowhere else to go because my parents lived too far away to drive there, I thought of only one safe place to go. "Pray this works little one." I whisper before climbing into the front seat and putting the car into drive. It was a bumpy ride, and with the month old daughter in the back, it was even more scary. The usual bumpy ride didn't bother me until I became responsible for someone else's life. In a bit less than an hour I pull up to the mansion and take a deep breath after turning the car off. The car is quite loud, so I was not surprised when I saw the curtains shift at the windows by the front door. I exit the car and walk around to the other side to get my child out, but Kendall's already walking towards the car. Nervous, I press my body against the car window so he can't see inside just yet.

"Hey…" Kendall looks me over softly and I realize how good he still looks, if not, even better than before. The tour he went on has been good to him and I realized he worked out and managed to look even better. "What um….what are you doing here?" He questions looking down at me shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Kendall….I need help." I sigh on the verge of tears and nervously chew my finger. His eyes widen a bit, and I notice those old feelings we once had for each other emerge as he placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down a bit to look into my eyes. "What's the matter, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't pay my bills and I got kicked out of my house and…well…look." I gently push him away and open the car door. Kendall hears a little squeal and I turn around holding our tiny girl in my arms.

"I..t-that…that's a baby." Kendall says staring at me with wide eyes. I nod and Kendall steps forward to stare down at the little girl. She yawns and contorts her mouth in a way that her dimples show. When she opens her eyes Kendall is dumbstruck, those dimples and wonderful eyes belonging to him and he looks at me. "I…her…baby." I nod quickly.

"She's one month old…"

"What is her name?"

"….Knight, Kristin Knight." Kendall swallows hard staring between I and the baby. The realization that he's now become a father in an instant is taking over his mind but he can't allow himself to panic in front of me. "Uh…come in, come inside…" Kendall says slowly, and I let him lead me into their large house. As soon as the both of us are inside he shuts the door quietly behind me. "How could you not tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I…I didn't want to ruin your dreams or take you away from the band, I thought I could do it on my own—"

"Why!? Why would you do that!? You know my father left us after Katie was born, why would I want a child thinking her father ran out on her too?!" Kendall was angry as he stared down at me but when he saw tears forming in my eyes he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "You're staying here, both of you, you're staying with us…"

"Really?" I asked hopeful and Kendall nodded.

"I can't…let my daughter and her mother live out on the street." He sighs and steps closer to me, running his knuckles gingerly along the side of my face. "Maybe….well maybe this will be good for us." I nod, trying to keep myself from smiling at the hint that the two of us could get back together. "Can I hold her?" Again I nod and gently hand our little baby girl to Kendall. He smiles holding her, and even laughs a bit as her hands manage to flail wildly and clutch onto his shirt. The two of I walk further into the living room where the guys are screaming at the television set.

"Hey pipe down!" Kendall says quietly. The guys all glance over at him and their jaws drop at the sight of me and this tiny child. Logan is quick to make the connection and he immediately faints. James stands there motionless and Carlos jumps over the sofa eagerly and runs over. "Aw a cute little baby! And hello to you!" Carlos hugs me tightly, as though me and Kendall had never broken up and quickly glances over to the baby girl. "How cute! Oh man she looks like you bro."

"I know…beautiful isn't she?" Kendall smiles at Carlos then looks down at me, and I can't help but blush and smile at the sight of a father and his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Carlos eagerly asks.

"Uhhh I want to hold her a bit longer." Kendall says, not quite ready to let her go. "Maybe you can go to her car and get her stuff? They'll be staying here for a while." Carlos nods eagerly and motions for James to follow him as he runs out the house. As James follows Carlos out he just gawks at me and the baby before leaving. Kendall's now swaying side to side lulling the baby to sleep as he turns to me. "Don't leave again, promise?"

"I promise." I whisper and tip-toe to kiss him ever so sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys already went to bed.

You slept with Kendall in his big you two are started again your relationship.

After you arrived you went with Carlos and Kendall to the Walmart to buy her a baby bed.

* * *

She was crying now-Its 2 am.

She don't liked the new environment you thought.

So here you are rocking her softly,kissing her forehead.

She didn't stop crying.

You suddenly heard the door flung wide open ,it was James and he seemed really angry. Soon Logan and Carlos woke up to the shouting.

James: Look, I don't know what's goin' on but you just can't appear up suddenly! *James gets right into your face.* I can't sleep because of your baby!I think you should go!—.

James: Seriously,

Logan: Dude, stop!

James: No! Kendall deserves better!

Kendall: No dude, really, stop!

James: I got this! *He turns to you.* (YN), I thought you were cool when we first met, you and Kendall were perfect! .. But now, you're coming back after what you did whit him?! He had a rough time for months when you broke the hell do you think you are? You - you're just… just a… Bitch!

You've got tears in your eyes, how could he say that? You wanted to slap him. You walk over and picked Ashley up and grabbed her blanket then you wrapped around her small you walk over to Kendall and kiss him before you ran out. You pass Carlos in the hallway.

Carlos: Hey what happened?

You: Ask James.

You storm out of the entrance door with tears in your eyes.

Carefully you put Ashley in the car seat and drove away.

You wiped off your face the tears while you're the other hand was on the wheel.

You heard your phone went off many times but you didn't picked up.

You go to Kendall mom's place (Kendall told you they still live there)

You arrived about an hour and you turned off the ignition.

Checking Ashley you get out of the car and grabbed her car seat.

After locked the car you knocked on Momma Schmidt's door.

In a minute she opened it.

Momma Schmidt : Hi! Come in.I didn't see you in years! She let you inside.

You : Could I stay here for a while?

Momma Schmidt : Of course,but what happened? I see you cried. She looked concerned.

You : I'm sorry. You'll be mad at me. You looked your feet.

Momma Schmidt lead you to the couch. (Mr Schmidt wasn't home.)

Momma Schmidt : I'm sure it's not that bad. So ? She smiled you sweetly.

It was a silent for a minute.

She got up and went into the kitchen and made tea for you.

You : Thanks. You sipped the hot drink.

You : I will tell you from the beginning...I got pregnant when I was dating with Kendall...then I found out and I broke up with him...For 9 months everything was good. I had a best friend. But yesterday we had a huge fight then I got kicked out of my tenement house and I ended up at the boys place cause I had no choice to where to go. I was scared to Kendall will kick me out and didn't even want to see me but he told me that we can stay there with them. Night she cried and James freaked out and burst into Kendall's room,and called me a bitch.

Please don't be mad at me! I just thought I can deal with it myself but I was wrong.

Momma Schmidt : I..can't say anything..

Just then the phone ringed.

Momma Sc : Hello?

Kendall: Hey mom she's there? If she's there I'm going to get tell me she's okay.

Momma Sc : If you would let me I could tell you. She's here. I just got to know what happened with her and why she's broke up with you. And what happened with you two. She will stay here so don't come.

Kendall : uhmm..okay. Just tell her that I love her so much, and I talked with James, so she can come "home". Thanks mom. Bye!

Momma Sc : It was Kendall. He's worry about you. And he told me tell you he loves you so much and you can go back anytime you ready, plus he talked with James.

You : So I can stay here for the night?

Momma Sc : Of course! Now handed her to me, I will take you a towel so you can have a shower.

Just before you went up you said : thank you momma Schmidt!

**Leave a review if you want me to continue! :) I had this idea and I started it. Liked it? **


	3. Tension in the air

**If you like it then leave a feedback to me please! :) Enjoy the reading..**

You went and took a bath. It made you relax after what happened. You got out of the bathtub and dressed into : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=73884363 (The quest room looked like that)

You went down to see your baby girl. Momma Schmidt was sitting on the couch bounced Ashley on her knee. You saw and heard Ashley giggled.

She was the best thing what happened in your life.

You walked towards the couch and sat down. For a while you just watched how happy was Ashley. Ashley enjoyed spend the time with her aunt.

But your life was not so good. You have to make it up with James,it will be hard but if you and Kendall are together and you'll live there you can't hate each other for forever.

Momma Sch: You found everything in the bathroom?

You : Yep! And thanks. You said a little smile on your face. You let out a soft yawn.

Momma Sch : Now we should go to sleep don't we? She said laughing.

You : Hand her to me, I will take her up. * you went up on the stairs and said : Night!

Momma Sch: Night sweetie!

* * *

**With the boys: **

****Logan and Carlos went back to sleep while Kendall and James stayed awake.

James was sitting in front of the bar. Kendall was making for himself a coffee angrily. He was so mad at James. It couldn't be easy for her now James made her feel even worse. He tried to think out something to make the things right between you and James.

K : How could you say that to my girlfriend!? You didn't see how hard it is this whole situation for her? now you made it worse. Congrats man! You proud of yourself? Ha? He tried to stay calm, he stand in front of James on the other side of the counter bar.

James was messing with his fingers didn't look up.

K : I asked from you something! He said a little pissed because James didn't say a word at all.

J : I'M SORRY OKAY?! He shouted back at Kendall.

K : You can't make the things right just saying this. She's at my mom's house in the middle of the night because you called her a b**** and you just say sorry? Kendall stormed out of the kitchen up to his own room. He was really angry at James.

* * *

**Still with the boys: **

The breakfast was quiet. Logan and Carlos looked at each other questioningly. James was still up in his room and he didn't come down to eat.

Kendall sleepily shuffled in to the kitchen yawing.

K : Morning! He said normally.

L: You too! He continued eating his cereal.

C: Morning bro! He said smiled. Kendall went over to the fridge and took out milk and a bowl from the upper kitchen cabinet. He grabbed it then with full hand sat down at the table joining to the guys.

L : Are you still mad Kendall? I heard your fight with him, you two were so loud I could hear everything!

C : I heard it too. Man, you have to get along with each other If you didn't notice WE live together in the same house. It won't turn out good if you two don't make it up and talk over the happenings. - He tried to help.

K: Dude! He called her a .- he stopped in his words. The angry went up in him quickly.

L : We knew! But still you should try talk with him. Okay? For us.

Kendall gave in : Fine!

Continue** soon! **


	4. Things are not going well

Once the boys finished their breakfast Kendall went up to James's room and knocked on his door.

James yelled for answer : LEAVE ME ALONE!I HATE YOU!

Kendall was lean against the door his forehead was on the door.

Kendall knocked for once again on his door : Please James I'm sorry. Open the door.

James yelled crying : No! NOW GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU!

Kendall gave up and get dressed for the day. - wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=74661262

Kendall went downstairs and walked up to Logan who was into his Iphone looking trough his tweets.

Kendall patted Logan's back which made Logan jump in his seat. Kendall sat down beside him on the couch.

Kendall : What I'm gonna do? He sighed.

Logan looked up from his phone : Let me guess he don't even want to talk with you? He shot a "I'm sorry" look to Kendall.

Kendall : No. But I want my girlfriend and my baby girl home but If we keep fighting all day ... then...

Logan put down his phone and said seriously : What about if I and Carlos cook lunch and you go out with James and you can come home if you two are reconciled with each other?Then we can go get them and came home and eat together?

Kendall : Alr-. but he cut off when James rushed out of the house slammed the door.

Kendall looks back at Logan : What the hell was this? Where is he went?

Logan shrugged.

Carlos rushed into the living room : What was that sound ? He asked. Logan and Kendall shared a glance.

If Its comes to James Carlos is really protective on his best buddy and if they would tell him what happened he would freak out.

So they quickly begin to thought about something lie.

K: He...just...

L: James.. went to buy something food for tonight.

C: But we have food. He said confused.

K : Yeah but he wanted to make *he pauses*... steak.

C: Are you sure?

L : ..ye..ahh! Yeah!

* * *

You was able to sleep thank god for the rest of the morning.

You woke up by the sun shined trough the blinds. You reached for a pillow and put it on your face to hide from the sunshine. You was tired and all you wanted to do is stay in bed and you don't have mood for to fight with James or listen him yelling at you.

You rubbed your eyes and sat up in the bed. You removed the blanket from yourself and slipped into your shoes and went down sleepily to the kitchen.

Momma Schmidt was sitting at the table with Ashley in her lap. You smelt the good scent of pancake. Pancake was your favourite, speacially when in the old times made to you he's pancake was delicious.

You : Morning! - you sat down at the table, you looked up at your baby. She smiled widely and played with her favourite toy.

**What do you think guys where James went? What will happen with James and Kendall friendship? Leave a review! Love you guys !**


	5. Forgiveness

You just finished your breakfast when the doorbell rang.

Momma sch : I will get the door! She got up from the floor and answered the door. She was surprised who was it.

You asked from the kitchen : Who is it? You didn't get an answer, it was weird.

J : Shh! No,don't tell to her that I'm here, just let me in please. He whispered to Momma Schmidt. She let in James then she went back to Ashley.

Momma Sch : Yes, your aunt is here! She cooed to her for answer Ashley smiled at her cutely.

James followed her to the living room quietly : She was alright yesterday night ?

Momma Sch : She could sleep yesterday night but Cara was up all night , I don't think she could sleep anything cause I heard her crying from the other room. She was shattered.

You was in the kitchen putting away the dishes once you were done with them you walked out from the kitchen into the living room.

You was in shock when you saw who came a minute ago. You was still really angry at him.

You yelled : GO AWAY ! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! you went over to him and begin to push him towards the door but he grabbed your hand suddenly and said : Cara just let me explain! Give me 3 minutes after that I'll go.

You give in : Fine! You two sat down on the couch, Momma Schmidt took up Ashley so you two can talk without any disturbing.

It was an awkward silent for a minute before James begin to speak : Listen, I know you hate me right now,but I just couldn't handle that you came in our lifes so unexpectedly, and I was tried to protect Kendall, there's no excuse what I told to you I know it hurt you so I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry so so much and I'd be happy if you can come home again. He looked at you cutely holding up a red rose towards you like this :

media-cache-lt0DOTpinterestDOTcom/550x/a2/4e/b6/a24eb62b5ac70de3472d526a7f5e 0380DOTjpg

You : Are you done? you said indifferently to James.

James's smile dropped immediately, into a sad face : I REALLY SORRY,WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! He shouted at you.

You snapped back : JAMES ! YOU CALLED ME A B**ch!It's hurted me! a teardrop felt off your cheek. He unexpectedly pulled you into a hug. You rested your head on his shoulder and hugged him even tighter. In the past year you missed these boys so much and even if you can't forget to him at least you can be

James told you softly : I know it will not solve the problem but I promise I'll be nice with you even if I don't prefer that you're here,but you're like a sister to me so please forgive me!

You whispered : I can forgive you because I love you and the guys too and I missed you guys so much!

He said softly answering you : Thanks for the 2nd chance Cara. If you done with hugging me I think we should start packing yours stuff together, Kendall was freaking out all night and this morning when I stormed out of the house , he was talking about me. Can you let me off? he chuckled.

He really misses you two so go change! Okay?

**Do you liked it,leave a review :)**


	6. We're Home!

**The tour dates are just CAME OUT! Check them out! **

**Yepp I'm sitting here crying my eyes out cause they said its gonna be a world-wide tour ,but its not... :( :/ But anyway whoever is living in the USA have a great time! :) xo**

**If you gonna see the boys please say hi to them in my name too :)**

* * *

After you packed yours and Ashley's clothes and stuff together, you went to the bathroom to change into something normal clothes. You choose black,skinny jeans with your fav. cute red heels, a pink tank top with buttons on it.

Then you went down,carrying your suitcase to see James was holding Ashley talking to her while Momma Schmidt was read a book on the couch.

You : I'm ready to go! -you said.

James turned around and said : Okay,then I'll see you next time Momma Schmidt!-he went over and gave a hug to her.

Then james handed to you Ashley who was sound asleep,you also give a hug to Kendall's mom and said your bye',then you and james got in the car.

* * *

Meanwhile at the BTR apartment:

Logan was up in his bedroom,tried to reading but Kendall didn't let it. He kept banging on his door.

Logan: KENDALL I'M TRYING READING! - he said a bit pissed.

Kendall said from the other side of the door: Please help! I need to get them home,and I need your phone,cause she's don't pick up when I call her!

Logan shighed,grabbed his phone and opened the door ,giving to Kendall,who thanked to Logan after Kendall went down to the living room calling Cara's phone.

He listened as her phone goes of to voicemail. She didn't picked up. This is scared Kendall,what if something happened or.

Kendall was pacing back and forth to trying calm himself down,without any success. After he got boring he trhew himself on the couch and stared the ceiling,thinking about her little daughter and her mommy,even if it was unexpected that he got her pregnant and after a year she was standing in front of his door,asking for help, he didn't mind it at all. After all he had the best thing in his life,a daughter,and this is something that was indescribable.

Suddenly he heard rattle the key in the front door lock. He quickly shot up from the couch rushing to the door,hoping it would be Cara.

James opened the door to revealing a smiling Kendall,who imidiately jumped onto Cara.

You : Can't...breath.- you said.

Kendall : Oh ,sorry ,you okay? And Ashley? Are you two okay? - he asked at once,looking you for an asnwer then he bent down to Ashley's who was sleeping peacefully. He gently caressed her cheek : I missed you so much,my little angel!.- then he looked up at you.

James moved inside and he took up your suitcase upside,leaving you there with Kendall alone,okay,almost alone there was Ashley in her carrier.

Kendall take away from you Ashley and put her down onto the couch,sitting beside her. You sat down on the couch too.

Kendall : I'm so sorry what happened,James can be ,well James and he said he's gonna try be nice with you.

You : He said he's sorry and he's gonna behave so it's okay now.- you said smiling a little.

Logan must heard that you came home and in the next moment he came down on the stairs saying : Oh! You're back! I missed you!- he said cheering.

You said shyly : Thanks.

You and Logan had a small chat while Kendall unblocked your daughter's belt and picked her up,looking down at her proudly. Even if he didn't was in her life before now he's gonna make it up every little moment.

**Liked it? Review! **


	7. A N !

**Hey Guys its me ! :)**

**If you want a next chapter then leave a review and I'm gonna write it :)**

**Cause nobody reading this story or the others...**


	8. Troubles

**Okay here's the next chapter :) THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE READING MY STORY ;)**

After James put down upstairs your luggage,he came back down the stairs,stop in front of the couch,smiling at you three,and how Kendall held his own baby girl,with care.

James begin to speak : So,Kendall...

Kendall shot up his head,when he heard James: Hmm?

James said a bit awkwardly : You still hate me? -he looked up at Kendall.

Kendall stood up,still holding Ashley,went over to James who still stood there uncomfortable.

Kendall said softly : Look,I was mad at you,and yes it hurted me,but you made the things right,I mean you were the one who brought them back,so I wanna say sorry for yelling with you earlier,I was just really worried. Peace?- he smiled.

James said shyly : So we're good?

Kendall pulled him in a bro hug,saying : Of course,buddy!- then they pulled away.

James : Thank god!- he said chuckling.

Just then Logan came out of the kitchen. Logan : So what do we have for dinner?Any submissions? Cara?- he asked looking towards you.

Cara : Umm,how about if we would make home-made pizza? - you said smiling back at him.

From out of nowhere we heard Carlos shouting : YES!

You yelled back : WHERE ARE YOU?

Carlos : Right here! - he said and jumped out of one of the tv set's cabinet.

You only asked : Why?- you had to work hard to not laugh on him,sometimes he acted like a little kid,but it was cute.

Carlos straightened his dress,and just shrugged his shoulder smiling.

* * *

You and Logan made the pizza dough,then the James and Carlos put on the pizza whatever they want,after this Logan put into the stove.

While you were in the kitchen Kendall was babysitting the small Ashley in the living room.

The pizza done in 1 hour. You all sat around the table,chatting have small talks,not a long time passed when James said rudely : Did you had any relationship since you broke Kendall's heart?!

You couldn't say a word,the teardrop dropped off from your cheek,as you leaned against Kendall chest,he instinctively wrapped his arms around you ( he was sitting beside you)

Kendall : JAMES!- he said with raised voice.

James acted,like he wouldn't do anything : What?- he asked innocently.

Kendall : What!? You're being an asshole again! Let's go up Cara. - Kendall said to you,pul up from your sit,after he was done yelling with James.

He led you up to your's room,you plopped on his bed with your stomach,buried your head into the soft pillow. It's smelled like Kendall. You loved his smell. He closed the door behind himself,taking a sit beside you on the bed. He put his palm on your back,gently moving up-down his hand on your back,trying to comfort you.

You : He hates me! - you sobbed into the pillow.

Kendall : No,don't say that,he's just still sees you like the girl who left me broken-hearted,but tomorrow we gonna do a program together so you guys became friends again,like you used to be,it's gonna be okay,trust me. - he bent down and gave a kiss on your head.

You said,lifting up your head a little from the pillow,looking at him : I hope you're right! I don't like at all that James what he became.

**Sorry its short but I only had time for this long chapter :/ Sorry :)**


	9. Morning

Your head was still buried into the pillow,when you heard a knock on the door.

? : May I come in ?- he asked. You already knew who was it,by his voice.

You started to talk,but Kendall was faster than you.

Kendall : Yeah,buddy come in!- he asnwered to Logan. Logan opened the door a little and peeked in : I disturbed something?

Kendal : No,just come in.

Logan was came in with a plate in his hand,he put down onto the nightstand then he sat down beside you on the bed.

Logan started softly : Okay,since you may hungry I brought you up the dinner for you,cause I know you'll not come down,till James is down...

You rolled over to your back,and let down the pillow what you were holding to your face,looking Logan : T-thanks- you shot a small smile to him.

Logan : You're welcome. Now I go before Carlos destroys the house! - he said,got up quickly walked out of the room.

You felt down on the bad,after Logan went out,yelling into the pillow.

Kendall saw that you're not feel good,and offered that he's gonna bath Ashley with Logan,so you could go sleep earlier,and get some sleep,before Ashley will wake up.

He went down to bring up Ashley cause it was her bath time,while you took your stuffs and went into the bathroom,for a quick shower.

After you took a shower,got dressed into sweat pants, and a grey hoodie what you got from Kendall when you were dated.

You were still wearing till today,and it always brought the good memories back,what you guys had together in the past.

* * *

You woke up by the sound of Ashley tiny crying,you didn't want to wake up,it was only 8 in the morning,but you just wanted to stay in the bed all day,doing nothing.

You turned around to be face to Kendall but he was gone,his side was messy,so you guessed he's already down.

You don't have another choice,walked over to her crib,picking her up bouncing her in your arm what made her crying stop.

Me : Are you hungry,little baby?- you cooed to her softly.

She let out a small shriek,showing you one of her teethless smile.

You : I guess this means a yes.- you said smiling.

You walked down with her in your arms,to the kitchen,making a formula to her.

When you walked into the kitchen you saw the one person,whom you didn't even wanted to talk with.

You : Morning!- you said indifferently with a fake smile towards him.

He didn't look up,just kept his glance on his Iphone,probaly checking his twitter.

Like he wouldn't be in the kitchen you made a formula to Ashley then once her bottle was warm enough,you grabbed it and walked out to the living room,not wanting to be in the same area with James.

As you walked into the living room sitting down on the couch you heard Kendall and Carlos from the backyard,you got up and walked out on the backyard door.

You : When you guys woke up?- you asked taking a seat next to Kendall at the table.

Kendall looked over to Carlos then after thinking he said : I don't know,maybe a half-hour ago?- he shrugged his shoulders.

Kendall : Did you met with James ? - he asked tactfully.

You : Yep,and he was rude,I said mornin' to him and he didn't even paid (sp?) attention,so I just walked out.

Carlos : I don't know what happened with him,I mean I noticed too that he's acting differently lately,and I don't know why.- he said thinking.

Kendall: Now where you wanna go ? It's just gonna be me,you and James,while the boys babysittying her. - he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't know exactly where we should go so I just said what came to my mind first : climbing center.

He said it's okay and he's gonna go get James while you get dress up. After you ready to leave,you went down where just Carlos and Logan was there.

You : Where's James and Kendall ?

Carlos looked up saying : They're waiting for you in the car outside.

I went over to Ashley put a kiss on her forehead,said my love you's and I checked that everything was okay with her.

Logan : Don't worry! She's in good hands,now go and have fun!- he said and sat down on the carpet beside Ashley who was laying on a blanket,smiling widely with her small mouth.

You : Okay!- I said and got into the car,unfortunately Kendall put on his backpack on the passenger seat,so I had no choice and sat beside James in the back.

**Next chapter is gonna be up in the next few day! :) **


	10. Small Accident

**It's took me a few days a chapter cause I'm so busy,last weeks of school,and its harder than the whole school year xD **

**I have writersblock and honestly I couldn't even know how to start this chapter but let's just start. **

On the way to the climbing center,Kendall kept glance on you from the rearview mirror,smirking. You really knew that this was all his plan,to bring you two together again. For you was not funny at all. _He's gonna get that back,that's sure!_

You three walked in to the huge building. You gasped when you saw how tall was the climbing wall. You liked climbing but that was too high even for you.

Kendall walked up to you,wrapped his arm around your waist.

K : So who's goes with who?

J : Can I go with.-he got cut off by Kendall.

K : Great idea! Go with her,while I stay down- he let go you and pushed you two towards the guys who put on you the harness.

Before you could go up,you shot a glare to Kendall,for replying he just kept smiling at you. At that moment you would do anything just to wipe that smile from his face!

James was already at the top,while you were half-way. You felt something was wrong. Suddenly you heard as your climbing rope torn.

J : No! Nicole! - he shouted from the wall beside you. He reached out for you but you were too far away from him to catch you.

For a few second you could hold into the stones on the wall,but you couldn't hold it anymore,and you let it go...

In a second you hit the floor,and groaned up in pain,your vision was blurry and you was scared. For minutes you didn't even know what happened,where were you. It took a while to perceive the things.

You heard James and Kendall calling your name,worrying. You wanted to talk,but no word came out from your mouth.

You could see that everyone gathered around you but as you blinked few,the lights went off,and everything went black. You fainted.

* * *

Kendall's Pov.

We immediately called the ambulance and they took her in the hospital. We drove to the hospital after the ambulance car.

It passed 10 minutes since they took in to the hospital room.

We had to stay out,waiting and waiting.

J : She's gonna be okay?

K : Yes, she's just had a really bad hit,from that high but nothing serious I think. - seriously James was more concerned about her than me,I don't know what gotten into him but he acted so weirdly. He was never interested so much in anything.

Like he would have guilty with somebody.( that's make sense?XD ) Something serious was up,and I have to find out.

K: James,- I said and he looked up from his phone.

J : Yeah?

K : What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Something happened ? - I asked trying to sound normal,not like I would be freak out,like he was.

J : I'm totally fine- he mumbled under his nose and turned his attention back on his phone.

_I'm not buying this,I can see something bothering him but what could it be? It's gotta be huge,cause usually he can handle everything._

I snapped out of my thoughts when a doctor came out from Nicole's room.

D : You're her friends?- he asked shot a smile to us.

J : I'm her friend,and he's her boyfriend,so how is she?

D : We examined her,and we found everything alright,the only injure that she got is a big hit on his head,and she has slight concussion,you have to keep an eye on her,and she has to stay in bed for at least 3 days. She may go home now.- he answered.

K : Okay,thanks doctor!- he called after him.

D : That's my job!- he replied with a smile,as he walked down the hall,to his another patient.

We got up from our seats when Nicole walked out with the nurse's help.

I rushed up to her,putting her one arm over my shoulder for supporting her.

K : I'm gonna take over her from here,thanks!- he said,with a smile to the nurse,she nodded and left.

N : We go home? - she asked,still a little confused.

K : Yes,babe we gonna go home and you take a bath and then we can cuddle okay?- I planted a kiss on her forehead.

_My plan to bring them together is failed officially..._

**_ 's the end of this chapter. If you have any idea for what should be James's problem then let me know , cause I still don't think what should it be,I need your ideas too ;) THanks for reading,the next chapter probable on Monday,cause I'm so busy with stuff,and family, thanks your understanding!_**


	11. What the hell?

**Okay first of all I wanna thanks for the great ideas! I'm gonna use it and I hope you gonna like it.:)**

**Thnks to your ideas I can continue so here's the next chapter :**

As we arrived back to the house,I parked down the car,carried Nicole while James just walked behind me with a really sad face,without vim.

For first I want to make sure that Nicole get in the bed safely then I'm gonna deal with the sad James. Cause this not funny anymore,at all,I can't let this whatever happening going on anymore. I can see that he wanna ask for help,but he never talk about his personal things.

Logan was wathcing tv at the moment when we stepped in to the house,while Carlitos was sound asleep with his head in his lap.

Logan must heard when we arrived and he stood up,lifting up Carlitos' head,laid down on the couch not waking him up.

Logan : Why are you carrying her?- he asked concerned

Kendall : Oh,nothing serious,she just felt down of the wall and she got a slight concussion. How was the babysitting,Ashley was a good baby girl? - I asked with a smile.

Logan walked in the kitchen and continued talking with me : Yes,she was so quiet after you left,and we also played peek-a-boo what she love it so much,so we had a great time together. - he finished and take a sip from his water bottle.

Logan : Where's James. He was here a minute ago but now he's gone!- I asked/said.

Kendall : I don't know but go check up him while I got her to bed then I'm gonna join to you okay?- I said and took her up,helping her to get a shower,dress up then to go the bed. She was still needed help cause she was really dizzy even if 4 hour passed since the accident.

I tuckled her in,give her a soft kiss,saying night to her then I switched on the lamp and closed the bedroom door giving her time to sleep.

After she was sleeping a went to see what's going on with James. I was walking down the hall,when I heard sniffling and Logan's voice.

I got worried and rushed into James' room. Just the way he looked like,its scared me. His face was pale,his usually brown eyes were puffy and red from crying and he was breathed heavily,while Logan sat beside him,trying comfort him.

Logan shot a glance to me signing to me that he can't deal with James alone,I went over to them and sat down on the bed to James' left,he was sit against the bed headboard,crying while Logan sat on his right. Slowly as he got comfortable that I was beside him,I pulled him into a hug. What I didn't expect that he was shaking so badly in my arms.

Softly not want to scare him more than he already was I started to talk : James,

James : Hmm?- he said when for a second stopped the crying,what he continued after it more despairingly.

Kendall : Bro,you have to tell us,we can help,you just have to let us know what's happening lately with you...

James let out an another sobbing.I pulled him closer to me,as I kept calming him down.

After a few minutes passed when thank to god he began to talking

James : You. Don't. Have. To. Deal. With It. I can. Handle It. Alone. - he managed to cry out.

Logan knew like this we wont get out of him anything. So he tried talk with him.

Logan : James,something happened with your family, your friends, or with the Rushers?- he asked discretely

James unexpectedly shot up from the bed but he didn't got far,he collapsed as his feet hit the floor.

We rushed to him and helped him up,when his Iphone felt out of his pocket,quickly Logan grabbed before James could ,making James yell :

GIMEE THAT BACK! NOO,DON'T LOOK MY PHONE!

That was when we know where's the problem,while I take back to the bed James,Logan went sleep. I stayed with him for the night.

James wanted to get away so he kept fighting but I didn't let him go,slowly with time he got calm and fell asleep.

For the night I told to Logan to keep checking up on my two girls cause I don't think I'll able to leave James' side anytime soon.

While James was sleeping beside me in the bed I take his Iphone into my hand and checked up his tweets,eamils and I saw what I couldn't believe what was it.

A hundreds of hate mails. The only strange thing was that every single email was the same,so it was like a spam but it spread trough the net.

I was really corious what made James like this,I click the "read" and waited as the email downloaded.

_**WTF,are you just stupid or what. You know I tune into the radio to hear music,not your stupid s**t. You make me sick.**_

_**I hate the new stupid kid show on Nickelodeon. I hate listening to your crap. If there were anther radio station that played the kind of music I like would be there. Between you dumb and whore commmercials on this station. **_

_**You make it real hard to have any kind of positive feelings for me at dumb asses are ruining life for teenage girls.**_

_**Go**_

_**To**_

_**HELL! Or just kill yourself,nobody would give a shit about it,if you would be gone!**_

_**- Have a nice sleep - (:**_

_(I had to search up for hate mails and already to write this down was so so so so hard,i couldn't type it in,but unfortunately there's in the world people that are sending these to the boys daily,it can happen and this is so sad,and sorry if it hurt you but it this the part of the story,I WOULDNT ABLE TO SEND THINGS LIKE THAT TO JAMES OR TO THE GUYS,cause I love them so so much, okay? :) _

After I read it I was in completely shock,I glanced over to the peacefully sleeping James and my heart shattered,how could they to this with him,he's the kindest guy that I know on the earth,it was so unreal.

Soon I started to delete all the hate mails,I didn't understand why James don't deleted already them,why he had to read them all over again?! and by I finished the email deletion it was already 3am so I also went to sleep like the others.

**This is what I planned for this chapter,I know its mean from me that this happening with James but this just a story,and if there anyone among you who read this who might sends/sended things like that to the boys STOP please,they're only human too! Just like you! Don't hurt them with your mean words!**


	12. Dizziness

**Cool thing :D HeffronDriveOST RT my tweet! Omg :D THAT SO EXCITING ! A funny but true quote : "I'm not perfect,but I'm limited edition"**

* * *

_**Next morning : **_

Kendall's Pov.

I woke up and went down to make breakfast for myself where I found the guys sitting at the table already eating something : Mornin'! - I said with a smile.

Carlos : So what you got know about James last night?- he asked worrying about his best friend,they were really close to each other ,they were best friends and Carlos is always protective over on his buddy.

Kendall : First of all,after you slept on the couch we went up to James and he was sniffling and then we found out what happened,but before I tell you,please not freak out okay?- I said.

Carlos changed look with Logan and then he turned back to me : Promise ,now tell me what's his problem?

I grabbed my cereal from the cabinet with a bowl and a spoon and sit down to the table joining to the guys.

Kendall : We asked what's wrong and he just burst out crying then in the next second he wanted to run out of his room away from us but he instantly collapsed on the floor,and his phone felt out of his pocket. Quickly we helped him up,Logan went to sleep and I stayed with her for the night. I checked his phone after he fall asleep and there was a hundreds of hate mails addressing to him,and strangely every single one was the same,so it was like a spam, and he don't deleted them instantly so I assume that he kept reading all over again it and this is why he acted so weirdly. - I told the whole story to Carlos,who kept his mouth in a shock for the whole time while I talked.

Carlos : His okay? I'm gonna check up on him! - he said fast and began to stood up but I pushed him back.

Kendall : Leave her alone a little and when he's ready to talk about it to us,we're gonna be still here. - I said to him softly,as I saw the fear in his eyes.

Carlos : But.-

Logan : Trust me,he's gonna be okay.- he reassured the worry Carlitos.

Just then for our luck James come down the stairs in the same clothes what he was wearing yesterday. He let out a loud yawn, we turned towards him as he asked : Are you guys talking about me?-he asked as he went over to the table and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl.

Logan : Um,no,pff.- he tried to save himself.

Carlos : Yes but that's because we care about you and your healthy and I wanted to know what's wrong with you and they just told to me. Why didn't you asked for help,we were here,and .-

James : Guys listen,I'm sorry,I know I was stupid but I was too scared to tell you and I didn't knew if you could help to me,it was a strange situation and I didn't knew how to deal with it.- he looked down at his lap.

Logan : Buddy,we can help you with everything try understand this,we are in this together remember? We're a band and you are in the band too, if something's wrong than its our mission to help you,next time just tell us okay? -he said and patted James back.

James shot a smile to us.

James : I couldn't ask for any better friends,thanks.- he shot a big smile to us before he headed upstairs to change.

Kendall : No need to thank,I think I'm gonna check up on Nicole. - I said and with that I headed upstairs.

I went up to see that our bed was empty and I heard crying from the bathroom,causing that the little Ashley who just woked up was crying just like her mommy.

As I stepped into the room and I heard Ashley' crying so fearfully,and that Nicole was nowhere. Then I heard a small swearing what came from the bathroom. I went into the bathroom and saw that the showering curtain was used and she cried behind of it,so I walked over and opened the curtain revealing a crying,puffy eyed Nicole who stood againts the wall and hold onto the handrail with her other hand.

Nicole shoot his head up in fear and said quietly : Kendall please help,I felt totally fine and I thought I took a shower but none of a sudden I got really dizzy and now my whole world is spinning around,help me out please..

I grabbed a towel,wrapped it around her and then I put my hand out his armpits and helped her out of the tub,supported her in to the bedroom.

I sat her down and I picked up Ashley. She immidiately stop crying once she was in my arms.

Kendall : You really love your dadddy,don't you? - I said and tickled her,she let out a small giggle hiding her face into her small hands.

You : K-kendall- you managed to said out while you were scared to hell. All you wanted to be okay again.

He turned around and put down on the bed Ashley letting her crawl on the bed,then he sat beside you.

Kendall : You okay? - I asked worried.

You : Yes,I'm fine but this dizzines drives my crazy and its getting really annoying.- you said and lead on Kendall shoulder.

Kendall : Shh,you gonna be fine in no time,but till this happens you have to accept that you can't do anything about it,this only last for 1 or 2 day,so don't worry - He said and planted a kiss on your forehead.

You : You always know what to say to make me feel better. - you asnwered with a smile.

Logan shouted from downstairs : NICOLE! SOMEBODY'S HERE AND SHE SAYS THAT YOU'RE HER BESTFRIEND!Will you come down please?

**I know its short,but hope you still like it ;) xo Thnks for reading!**

**Next update : On Monday :D**


	13. New

**I've been late with the updates,Sorry! **

**I know I need Beta reader,BUT I wrote to so many people and they didn't send me back any answer so if you don't like this then don't read it,I'm just gonna say again: I'm NOT american,I'm hungarian,with a totally different language rules,writing. I really try,to make it perfect,but hey since this isn't my mother language you can't blame me this much,or even if you just wanted to let me know,I'm not defended,but I wrote to you guys many times this. So stop writing me that what I need, :) I would really appreciate it! ;)**

**So please be understanding with me,OKay? Thnks.**

**IF you know anyone who's willing to help me,then just let me know,I'd be happier if I would post something better than these chapters but till this happens you guys have to satisfied with my writing :P**

* * *

**Nicole Pov. **

Logan shouted from downstairs : NICOLE! SOMEBODY'S HERE AND SHE SAYS THAT YOU'RE HER BESTFRIEND!Will you come down please?

I looked up at Kendall feeling nervous. The last time I saw her she was very mad at me,cause I always asked from her money.

Kendall : You know who's came?- he looked at you.

Me : Yes,she's my best friend,or just was,in fact we parted in anger. So I assume she's just wanna tell me that she hates me and don't wanna see me again. - I looked down the floor,a teardrop dropped off my face. Kendall put his thumb under my chin,lifting up.

Kendall : Awww,babe! Don't cry. - he said softly pulling you into a big hug.

Me : Kendall,I can't. You don't understand this! I screwed up my only friendship,only because of money! I went to visit her and begged from her a little money for the rent,so we wouldn't get on the street. You didn't hear her! she was so mad!-I sobbed into Kendall's chest.

Kendall : Hey,look at me. Just tell her that you're sorry,and she will forgive you,trust me. This is what the best friends doing forgive to each other.

Me : If you say so,but please come with me. - I pleaded.

Kendall stood up,called up Logan to take down Ashley. Logan took her down while Kendall quickly helped you up,dressing you up and down the stairs.

At the stair turn I squeezed Kendall's hand really hard. He let out a small "ouch".

Me : Sorry. - I apologized.

Kendall : It's okay,now let's go. - he led you down on the stairs. Once you reached the last steps nervously you looked up expecting your Best friend and Logan in the living room. But none of them was there. You heard talking from the kitchen.

Me : I think they're there.- you pointed towards the kitchen.

Kendall : I know. You know right that I have ears too,just like you?- he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I poke him on his side,causing that he let out a chuckle. Ashley recognized her daddy's voice. She started to giggle really loudly.

Me: I can't go any far. - I stopped Kendall. He looks at you with a frown.

Kendall : It will be okay,I'll be by your side for the whole time. Stop worrying.- he planted a sweet kiss on your lips. He gave you a squeeze to your hand telling you that it's gonna be fine.

You walked into the kitchen with Kendall's help. He stopped at the door frame.

You looked around the kitchen searching for your best friend. What were you seeing shocked you. (grammar?) She was sitting at the table with Logan,he was hugging her while she kept crying and crying.

Me : You're Okay?- I asked concerned. All my nervousness went away instantly. I signed to Kendall to help you over to the table. We two sat in front of them.

She looked up from Logan's shoulder with teary eyes.

Scarlet (her BFF name) : um...I...- she couldn't say out a normal word, she just cried.

Me : Can you tell me what happened? Hey- I said softly to her.

She pulled away from Logan and took a tissue out of the tissue's box what was on the table. She dried her eyes then she began to mess with the paper tissue in her hands.

Scarlet : Can I stay here? Please...- she broke down. Logan put over her shoulder his arm,pulling her a hug.

You just glance over to Logan with a "what's wrong with her" look.

Logan : She lost her house. They sold the apartment above her head and she has nowhere else to go,so she said she remembered Kendall address and she walked down the streets till here. And the rest of it you can guess.

I tensed up,asking gently not sounding to rude : Why this all happened? - deep inside already knowing the possible answer and I could only pray that wasn't the real reason. Your hopes flew out on the door when she said : I had debt and I couldn't do anything with it. I lost my house. -she said so heartbreaking.

You were extremely nervous and guilty at the same time. You had no doubt what you gonna do. So you offered.

Me : You can stay here as long as you want.- I said with a small smile.

Scarlet : Really ? Listen if you don't want me here just stay it,and I'll - I cut her off.

Me : No worries. We have empty rooms,you can get one. It's okay,seriously.- I reassured her.

Logan : Then let's get your luggages into your room,okay?

So Scarlet and Logan went up. Right then James walked in from outside the backyard.

James : Wait,she's your best friend,Scarlet?!-he asked weirdly.

Me : Um,yeah,but why are you asking that? Oh and by the way she's gonna stay here for a while so don't be surprised when you see her around. - I said and walked out to the pool where Carlos was tanning. Even if he was already brown.

You walked up to him slowly. I started to get myself back slowly.

Me : Hey,Litos!- I said cheerfully.

Carlos : Wazza!- he replied powerfully to you. He was an energy bomb 24/seven.

Me : What are you doing alone here,when everyone is inside ?

Carlos sat up,turning towards you sitting on the edge of the lounge chair.

Carlos : I was thinking.

Me : About what?- I asked curiously.

Carlos : I found in the bathroom yesterday James Ipad on the sink counter logged on Facebook. Guess who's profile he was searching trough?

Me : I don't know,a fan?

Carlos said this time a little forcefully : No! He was watching Scarlet's profile. And this wasn't the first time. I checked his History on his Ipad.

Me : Carlos,first of all that's impossible,and secondly you can't just look into someone's privacy life! That's just not right!- you said to Carlos.

Carlos : But I found more...- he stop in his saying.

Me : C'mon,if you began to say then end it!- you said impatiently.

Carlos : He has a video saved on his Ipad. Do you remember last year when we all ll went over to you? And I take it on camera everything and.-

? : CARLOS! WHERE'S MY IPAD? I LEFT IT ON THE SINK AND NOW THERE'S ISN'T THERE,YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT CAN BE ? HM?

**I have to say,I've got pretty good ideas for this story,with a twist and much more! :D Continue reading **


	14. I like James too

**First of all I wanna start with a shout out to my good friend :) Go follow her : ilovelogiebear ! :D**

**She's keep me writing even If I don't wanna do it anymore cause I don't get ny feedback but she does! :) xo**

**Thank you ! :D**

This chapter is dedicate to you.

Scarlet Pov.

The worst feeling on the world if you lose your house what you've been decorated since you moved in. It was a place where your memories happened. It was part of your life. Now it's gone. They gonna sell it to some stranger.

Logan let me up to my room. He went in front of me showing me the way,how can I get there,cause their house was HUGE with so many rooms. Okay from the hall you could see which room was Carlos's or the boy's cause the door was decorated by their ideas. Kendall was holding Ashley,walking behind you.

Logan opened the door revealing a medium-sized room. It was bright with light blue painted walls.

Scarlet : Oh my gosh! That's beautiful!- you said walking around in awe.

Logan : Do you need help with unpacking your stuffs? Or something? - he offered his help.

Scarlet : I'd be grateful,thanks. - I shot a warm smile to him,he returned with a cute smile.

Kendall sat down on the bed,looking up at you : I have a better idea,what if you take Ashley with you and go down with her to Nicole? We gonna do it and you two can catch-up. What do you say?

Scarlet : Boys,I'm really thankful to you already and you just offered to do for me the unpacking,that's already enough to me,I wont leave you guys here doing my job. I'm gonna stay here,help to you and then I'll still have plenty time to catch-up with Nicole. Alright?- You answered and began to unzip your luggage in wich is was your clothes.

Logan : Sure thing.

You three spend the whole afternoon with unpacking your stuff. Around 7 you guys finished the unpacking. Meanwhile Kendall just handed to Logan the things what he put onto the shelf what was above your bed,he was holding Ashley in his free arm. Like this the packing went really fastly. You had a great chat with them,they told you old jokes so it wasn't a boring afternoon.

Kendall took away a photo album from Ashley before she could do any damage on it.

Kendall : No baby girl,this isn't yours!-he warned the little Ashley kindly.

(Logan was standing in front of your bed,in front of Kendall who was sitting on the bed. You was sitting beside Kendall.) Logan stepped forward taking out of Kendall's hand the photo album.

That's when it hit you,that album was full with James cute pictures,and etc. There's only one thing was in front of your eyes : **To not let them look trough the photo album.** Quickly in a second you teared out from Logan the album without any hesitation. Ashley found this as a funny game and she began to laugh on it although Kendall tried to soothe her.

Logan : Hey! I wanted to look into it! - he said pouting. You didn't know what to answer for it. How would that sounds if you would said : 'oh hey,that album is full with my crush's cute pictures gimme that back'?-Not well!

For your lucky there was a knock on the door,interrupting their interesting towards that stupid photo album.

James peeked in the door: Carlos had an idea that we should do a barbeque for dinner,this sounds great to you?- he asked

Kendall : Perfect!

Logan : I'm coming and help to prepare the barbeque.- he walked over to James side.

Their eyes went on you,looking you questioningly,with puppy dog faces.

First of all nobody can resist to puppy faces,secondly you were really hungry,so why not?

Scarlet : Of course I say YES! - you shouted with a happy voice wich caused Ashley squeal in excitement.

**More chapter will come soon :) Here's SO HOT! :/ **

**Oh by the way what do you think how Carlos could get out of James insinuation? :P Tell me your idea,in the next chapter you gonna get the answer for it :D **


	15. The fight

**I hope you guys enjoy this story just like me : ) **

James Pov.

Once everybody get together we started eat. I don't know if Carlos did it with a reason or not,I had to sat beside Scarlet. Me and Scarlet send each other an awkward smile,gosh I'm gonna kill Carlos if I found out that he has something to do with this!

Everybody had small chat with everyone when Carlos decided to make me feel more angry,confused and embarrassed.

" So James do you have feelings for a certain girl?" -Carlos asked smirking already knowing the answer. I answered with clenched teeth, " Carlos. No I don't have feelings for any girl right now,you're happy?"

"oh,yeeah!" - he said weirdly. Definitely he's planning something. There's no doubt.

Nicole pushed it even more , " But I thought in middle school you liked her we even have a video about it to prove it" She and Carlos smiled at each other widely. So she's in it too! So great! - I thought sarcastically.

Scarlet didn't know what to say or do,she just poked her food with her fork and swear that I saw her blushing. So maybe this means that she might like me?

" Can't we just talk about something else like how what our plans for tomorrow?"- She said uncertainty still looking her food to not see her red face. Seriously I will kill Carlos for that! Yeah,I admit I like her,noo,I'm in LOVE with her but she doesn't have feelings for me so it's whatever.

" Um actually you and James could go ALONE to the mall ( he emphasized the ALONE word on purpose)and buy some groceries tomorrow because anyway we're out of milk and eggs." - Carlos said not letting change the subject. Kendall and Logan changed looks worriedly. They knew it if they don't stop Carlos now,I'm gonna fight with him and nobody want that.

Kendall warned Carlos with raised voice," CARLOS STOP IT NOW"

" Ok ok I stop it"- he said as he put arms up in front of his chest giving up,then he drop his hands.

"Thanks Kendall " - I shot a grateful smile to him and he just nodded.

" But you and Scarlet would look so cute together" - She said scornfully smiling.

" This goes for you too honey!"- This time Kendall smiled smugly,knowing that he beat you with this.

" Since I'm done with eating I will give a bath to Ashley you guys just continue what you started you coming Logan?" Kendall said/asked.

" Sure,but let me bath her this time"- Logan said as they made their way upstairs. They left us here the 3 of us alone. I knew it so well what will Carlos do of course continue.

" So Scarlet did you remember our last school prom party? If you wouldn't I have a video where James literally was drooling on you from the corner of the room,it's scary he was staring you trough the whole night. James are you sure you don't like her anymore,she's so pretty just look at her and."- that was the point when I couldn't hold my anger in me. I stood up kicking out-of-the-way my chair and jumped on Carlos,pushing down him from his chair. There was a loud thump maybe it was his head when his heat hit the floor.

Carlos was laying on his back while I was on top of him,he was blinking at me scared. I grabbed his collar with my hand and with the other I punched him on the eyes with full anger. After I did it I looked down to see a terrified Carlos under me,CRYING.

Slowly I realized what I did with me best buddy. Oh my gosh! Kendall and Logan come down in a rush with a wet,soapy Ashley who was bundled up with a towel in Kendall's arm,worried.

" What the hell you guys doing?" - Logan yelled and pulled me off from Carlos. Logan embraced him into a comforting hug.

I stood there glancing up and down between Kendall and Carlos. What I did was a very big mistake and I knew it.

Scarlet said a little pissed, " James you should go up,how could you do that? She bent down beside Carlos who was in a sitting position on the wood floor in the dining room.

"Gosh your eye is already black let me get you something icy for you"- Scarlet said concerned searching for a frozen meat. She find it and handed to Logan,who held it to Carlos eye. He flinched when the ice hit her warm face.

"Are you can deal with Carlos alone? I'll take up James with me"- Kendall said.

" Yeah,Carlos will be alright but as for you I don't understand what got into you James"- Logan answered. I got pulled up on the stairs by Kendall. He went back to the bathroom finishing Ashley' bath. I sat down beside the bathtub on the shut down wc. Kendall put Ashley into her bathtub and gave a bath to her meanwhile he kept asking me.

" Dude why did you punch Carlos?"- Kendall asked puzzled. James let out a sigh and said,

"Kendall what would you do if you like a girl and she's in the same house with you?"- I asked sadly because of I hit Carlos on the other hand I scared of that I'll lose Scarlet with my stupid action. I felt so stupid.

" So that's what's bothers you,I know it was hard to act normally around her but you still shouldn't do that with the poor Carlos" - Kendall said to me as he lifted Ashley out of the bathtub and bundled into her cute princess towel.

He carried Ashley to the theirs bedroom and I followed them. Kendall put her down on the bed dressed her into her pajama. Once he finished Ashley' dressing he look up at me saying, " Just tell her that you very like her and you were stupid with punching Carlos. Everything will be fine,but first go and apologize from Carlos,you hit him very hard."- Kendall said rocking in his arms the sleepy Ashley.

"Ok,thanks bro I'll tell her but first I gotta see how Carlos doing."- I said and give Ashley on her forehead a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Scarlet said/asked , " Let's get you up to your room,you can see with your right eye Carlos"

He answered, " Not too well,everything is blurry,but I'm fine"

"Okay,then we will help you up on the stairs,Scarlet take her right arm,I'll hold his left" - Logan said.

We carried up Carlos and he straight away jumped on his bed tiredly,Logan switched on the lamps.

Logan sat down on his bed edge asked, " You ok buddy" Carlos replied, " Yeah,just hurts that's all now can you guys leave me alone?"

Scarlet was not sure if it's a good idea if Carlos stays alone but Logan already answered, " If you need anything or help just text me" - with that we walked out of his room. On the hallway Logan said goodnight to Scarlet and they went into their own rooms.

**Time Skip (few minutes)**

**Carlos Pov.**

I was laying in my bed and thinking holding the frozen meat to my black eye. I felt guilty because I made James mad but if I wouldn't do anything he would still acting weird around Scarlet and hides his feelings from everyone.

I heard a knock on my door. I said, " Come in" James walked in with low head. He sat down on my bed facing with me.

" Carlos I'm so sorry,I just felt so embarrassed and I couldn't control myself and what I did with you is a very big mistake. Can you forgive me?" - James said. Suddenly James felt arms around him,hugging him. It was Carlos. Also he was felt as something wet drop on his shirt,it was Carlos tears.

" I forgive you buddy,but you scared me." - Carlos cried.

" It won't happen again I swear now stop crying please" - James said to Carlos who wiped away his tears.

Carlos pulled back from the hug and looked at me with his big,brown puppy eyes.

" I'll make it up to you and again I'm so sorry." - James said to me,guilty.

"Hey James I know,and I have to apologize to you too cause I was the one who make you mad."- I said looking down.

"Let's just forget about it and yes I really like Scarlet and Kendall and you knows it so you guys have to help me,cause I'm afraid that I screwed up my chance at her with this tonight fight" -James said.

" We gonna help you don't worry"- I said this time with a big smile.

"Thanks you're the best buddy on the world." James said as he get up and made his way towards the door.

" I know and you are too"- I said then James went out closing the door behind himself.

**Next chapter : James get's into an awkward situation with Scarlet,will he able to tell her eventually his feelings or it will be hidden for forever?**

**Read to find out ;) Thanks for reading!**


	16. Finally James gonna tell his feelings?

Next day

Scarlet Pov.

I waked up around 7 and since nobody was up I went to get a shower. I grabbed my fresh clothes and went into the bathroom,in the house was only 1 bathroom at upstairs. It come good that I woke up earlier than any of the guys.

It was still early on the morning but I could tell that a big storm is coming and that's why is still dark in the house, cause the sky was dark. But I didn't cared about it. I switched on the lamp in the bathroom and did my things.

After I undressed and shut the door so nobody will come in, I stepped into the shower and showered. I was still under the water when the rain began to pour very hard. I could hear as the big water drops hit the window. It was actually very scary. Then none of a sudden there was a huge lightning then a thunder and then the lights went off. I only could touch out where's my towel is and wrapped it around myself but I couldn't see a thing. Through this I climbed out of the tub but I stepped wrong and my ankle went out,I sat on the floor whimpering. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Is anybody in there?"- I could recognize his voice,James sounded worried. His bedroom was in front of the bathroom across the hall. I answered quickly before he would open the door on me, " I'm here but you need to come in! I can't see anything and my ankle hurts badly,you need to help.

Then I realized I was still naked with a towel around me,I panicked. I heard as the door opened then I heard James with his mobile lighting so there was light in the bathroom,he went down to your level.

" You're okay? Can you stand up?" - He asked concerned.

" I don't think I can do it" - I yelled out in pain when he examined my ankle. It hurt like hell.

"Sorry. Alright then I will carry you out."- He said,taking you up into his arm and carried you to your bedroom. He placed you on the bed.

Then a sleepy Kendall walked in the room, " The fuse went down,I'll go down and turn it on" He said and left to do it.

After minutes the lamps were on again,Kendall solved the problem. We could hear his footsteps on the stairs then he was standing again in the doorway.

" Everything is okay here? " - He asked when he saw James and I were alone when he came in and I was only in a towel. He raised his eyebrows then asked again, " Bro you told her finally? I'm so proud of you!" He pulled James into a bro hug. There was an awkward silence when I asked ," Tell me what?"

Kendall looked at James with an apologize look.

James spoke up this time, " The thing I need to tell you is that... I... like you,a lot." He said out with a smile. He was proud of himself.

" Oh,okay."- I murmured. But Kendall didn't seem be satisfied with my answer.

" C'mon I know you like him too,and not to mention that photo album," He said chuckling. My eyes went big,my face went red and I couldn't say anything.

" What photoalbum"- James asked confusedly.

" When we were packing out her stuffs accidentally Ashley grabbed it and in the next second Scarlet take it out of Logan's hand. So when she wasn't up in her room I look trough it. She's literally have a lexicon about you!" Kendall said smirking at us.

**What will Scarlet say? They will finally began to date? Read to find out :D Thanks for reading!**


	17. My true Feelings can't be hide anymore

**Sorry for the late update,I truly sorry. But today I spent my day just to update this so enjoy it :D **

**Kendall's Pov.**

Okay,I know. I screwed it up by telling Scarlet James huge secret. They looked like they would do it. You know what...maybe this will be the best,If I wouldn't put up a black ,he would just kept it inside of himself not telling her the truth,his feelings for Scarlet.

**Scarlet Pov.**

I don't knew what to say. I looked up at James shyly. Honestly as much as I wanted to tell James that I like him,I couldn't and don't want to admit that I actually like him. So I said something to distract them,

" Well this is awkward and Kendall why did you came into my room without my permission? " - I asked with a small smile knowing I got him.

He began to mutter something than he said awkwardly scratching his neck, " um,well,I gotta go check up on Ashley"

With that he run out of the room. He left wich meant I'm with James alone in a room. Seriously can't be any embarrassing my morning can it?- I tought.

James in the next second took my hand into his and helped me back into my room.

At my door I thanked to him with a light shade of pink cheeks he said no problem and went back to his room.

I plopped down on my bed with my face buried into the pillow. I sighed a big in frustration.

The next thing I knew Carlos rushed into my room scared as hell and hid behind me,I looked at him with a weird look.

He just said in fear, " Scarlet help!He's gonna kill me!" Typical Carlos.

I let out a chuckle and asked, " What did you this time huh?" He lift his arms in front of him in defend, I just waked up Kendall with a air horn then when he went out the room a bucklet of ice water poured on him"

" YOu're in a big trouble you know right?"- I asked chuckling. He nodded then looked up at me with those irresistible brown big eyes.

I thought one and told him in a rush to hide into my wardrobe.

We heard crystal clear that Kendall yelling and calls for Carlos from down the hall and it get louder and louder until a shivering,angry Kendall appeared in my doorway. He was soaking wet and his face showed that he didn't very happy about it.

Kendall asked with crossed arms, " Where is he? I know you hiding him!So?"

I said laughing at him like I wouldn't know a thing, " What the hell happened with you?" A big sly smirk appeared on his face and he came closer to me,I didn't know what he was doing until I was hanging on his shoulder screaming, " KENDALL ! PUT ME DOWN! HELP!- I yelled for help.

He carried me downstairs trough the living room,kitchen taking me out to the pool,I'm gonna kill him if he plans what I think he wants. As he stepped on the edge of the pool I shouted quickly, " WAIT" He stopped in his spot.

"What?"

I'll tell you where's Carlos if you put me down" - I offered. Surprisingly he accepted so we accepted and Carlos was the one who ended in the pool.

* * *

**Skip the breakfast**

Scarlet Pov.

Since the fridge is literally empty somebody had to go shopping,since my bad ankle I stayed home while the rest of the guys,Nicole,Ashley went for a big shopping but I didn't know where James could be. I didn't saw him leaving with them but either in the house.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with a blanket over me. I held the remote controller and bored flipped trough the channels until I found something interesting. After spending twenty minutes alone a shirtless James walked down the stairs,I tried to not stare his perfect abs but it was useless. I couldn't help. I stared him for minutes then quickly looked away.

He walked to the laundry room,then he came back with a new shirt on him. He walked over to me and asked,

"Can I bring you water or food or something else?"- He asked cutely. I said no thanks and continued watching the tv. I hoped I won't get into any awkward situation with James. In the next 4 hour,he was busy with taking care of me.

Then he said to watch a movie so we choose a comedy and watched it. It was a great choice. We had a good time together. I began to develop feelings for James although I promised to myself I'll not get together with him. Yes I had a crush on him but that was few years ago. I can't fall for him all over again. It was already enough to forget about him. I don't want to start it again.

Just as the movie ended I wanted to put down my cup on the caffè table but accidentally as I put down the cup I knocked off the popcorn bowl to the floor.

I said laughing , " opps"

James said, " Don't worry just help clean it up"- He teased me with his famous smile. I melted.

We both bent down and started to pick up the popcorn of the floor. When I looked up to put into the bowl what was in my hand he looked up too and we stared into each other eyes. Wow,I never knew that James has brown eyes. He began to lean in and I did the same and then our lips touched. His lips were so soft. He returned the kiss and it turned out a make out session. Just to our luck that's when Carlos ran trough the door excitedly with Ashley in his arms, " GUYS WE BRING CANDY AND SKITTLES" The guys also froze when they saw us on the couch.

Logan asked , " Umm,what are you guys doing?"

Me and James get froze as he was leaning on top of me on the couch kissing my neck. I played with my shirt sleeve with red face,while James looked up with widened eyes. Now this is awkward.

How we gonna come out of this situation- I thought.

**Like it? I'm glad,thanks for still reading it! **


End file.
